Age Difference
by superdope
Summary: Ella has always been younger than Iggy. That has always been a obstacle to over come. But it won't be as bad as she thinks. Come as we exlpore their, age difference.
1. 12 and 14

**A/N: Grrrr. Today (3-24-11) I had an argument with my friend on Ella's age. She said she was twelve, and I said fourteen. Turns out she was right. Sigh. Anyways, this is about how Ella feels on her and Iggy's age difference. It's broken down into her age at the moment and Iggy's age.**

**Chapter 1: 12 and 14**

Of course. Of course, he had to be older. That's just how it worked. Ella always wanted the boy to be older. But not two years older, and six-foot tall to add. No, two years older was too much. And she was too young for him. He was mature and smart and strong, and _fourteen._ She was clumsy and awkward and babble-ish, and _twelve. _

She loved reading to him. His face always seemed so calm. His light blonde hair had a mesmerizing shine in the light of the chandelier. His eyes were closed, and she was breathless. It wasn't fair that he so beautiful and so older.

He turned to her and thanked her for reading, and she blushed. It didn't matter, because he couldn't see. But still, she was ashamed. She didn't want to have a petty crush on him. It was just embarrassing. Just plain embarrassing.

But she couldn't help it. Everyday her crush grew, suffocating her heart. Her tiny, twelve-year-old heart. Then finally, she admitted to her sister. Half-sister, but they shared a bond so strong it didn't matter. She always looked up to her older half-sister. She anticipated advice on her stupid crush.

Her sister told her that he was a 'sexist pig'. But she didn't believe her sister. She refused to believe that he was such. He was sweet and kind. Not a sexist pig. To no avail, she couldn't break the petty crush she developed for him. And her sister was no help. But then she remembered that he was her sister's brother. Not by blood like her and her sister, of course, but by a bond much stronger than blood. Did that make him her brother? She hoped not. Because that make her crush all the more confusing.

Being twelve had its downsides, she realized. He would like girls much older than her. Girls that were as old as him. Or even older. Guys liked older girls, didn't they? Not younger girls. And fourteen-year-old guys definitely did not like twelve-year-old girls. There was no chance. Liking her would entitle that he was immature and desperate for a girlfriend, which was something she was sure he would never do.

So she waited out her crush in silence. One day, those two years wouldn't matter. One day, it wouldn't be strange. But for now, she would hide her stupid, embarrassing, and pitiful crush, until that day when it wouldn't matter.

But for now, she was twelve and he was fourteen.


	2. 14 and 16

A/N: Hey-o. It's me Layne. Um…. Well, our stars have grown older now. Let's see what's happening. Also, forgot to add last chapter:

**DISCLAIMER DUDE: Layne Muffins does not own Maximum Ride, cos if she did, Eggy would be ten times more canon. And she would make Max do the chicken dance.**

**Me: I never wanted Max to do the chicken dance. But the Eggy part would be nice! ^^ …..pst…this is where is gets a little AU.**

**Chapter 2: 14 and 16**

Older. She was older now. Then again, so was he. But, now at least she was a teenager. Not a pitiful twelve-year-old. And he was an amazing sixteen-year-old. Amazing and beautiful and smart and still too old. But now, it was better. A little.

She had grown. Taller, wiser, and she hoped, prettier. Not that looks mattered when it came to him. Which she greatly appreciated. It made things easier. And that made up for all the other obstacles in their way. Well, in her way. She didn't know if he felt the way she did. Probably not. He was sixteen. And she was fourteen.

A ninth grader. She was a freshie. And he was -would have been if he tended school- a junior. A really cool, incredible, out of her reach, sixteen-year-old. He had experienced more things than she could ever imagine; another burden on her heart.

She yearned to understand. But she felt that she couldn't. Maybe if she was older she could understand. But sadly, fate had decided to stick her in a body that would always be two years younger than him. And he would always be traveling, flashing smiles to girls everywhere, breaking hearts of girls much older than her, while one broken fourteen-year-old heart remained at the same place it always did.

Fourteen, and the crush had grown worse. At first, two years ago, she thought she was too young to like someone. But now, that she was fourteen, she _knew_ that she was too young. And now it was worse, because, if possible, it was even more embarrassing. Fourteen. So young. So stupid. She just wished that she could better understand him. Him and his confusing history. All his troubles and all his trials. But also all his joy and all his happiness. She wanted to understand. But somehow, being two years younger prohibited that. Restricted her capacity of understanding. That was how it gotten worse. Because she craved his presence all the more. Ever since he left. She couldn't help it. She couldn't stop it. And she definitely couldn't understand it.

Fourteen. Sixteen. Two years. And she was still waiting for those two years to not be awkward. Still waiting. Hopefully he was too.

But for now she was fourteen. And he was sixteen.

**A/N: I noticed alot of you readers added this to alert or favorites, but I BEG you to review. I need help on this, seeing as this is the first Maximum Ride fanfic I've ever done. Usually, I don't grovel for reviews, but I really need your help and suggestions. I've been holding out this chapter, cos I have no reviews, but I gave you this chapter anyways. So please take five seconds of your time to help me on what took me forever to write. **


	3. 16 and 18

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed. All two of you. YOU GUYS ROCK!

**Plus, is it me, or is the search engine not working? If it's working for you, tell me in a review. Cause I'm very scared it's just me….**

**Anyways, our stars are older. Much older, in more ways than one. **

…**pst… this is not the last chapter… stay tuned for more…..**

Chapter 3: 16 and 18

Goodness, he got cuter every time she saw him. And more of an amazing person. Simply amazing. Now she was sixteen. He was eighteen. Not so bad as twelve and fourteen.

It seemed that they had grown closer. Now that she was a mature sixteen-year-old, she understood him better.

He didn't know it, but her mother had just allowed her to start dating. Her mother and half-sister had expected her to go crazy with dating, snatching up every boy she could get her hands on, seeing as she was behind in the dating race with her friends. But no. She was waiting for one guy.

Her sister obviously saw the reason for her not dating. So her sister took her to their room and talked. Her sister told her that maybe is she dated other guys, he would notice.

It was hard, but she took her sister's advice. Because she knew her sister was right. Maybe he would notice.

Two days later, she brought home her current boyfriend. And he wasn't blonde or blue-eyed, like the boy she wanted him to be, but he was brunette and green-eyed. But this was all for a purpose.

She introduced her boyfriend to her family, and they all accepted him. Except one person. _Him. _

Later that night, when her boyfriend went home, she was passing the room him and her sister's boyfriend were staying in. She heard them talking about her boyfriend. Curious, she stopped and listened.

"I don't know why you don't like him." Her sister's boyfriend said. "Ella seems to like him. And everyone else does, even Max and her mom."

"Still, I don't like him." He said.

She felt joy swell up inside of her.

"Why? Got a thing for Max's little sister?" her sister's boyfriend asked.

"No." he said too quickly. She breathed out in sadness; it was too good to be true. "She's like a little sister to me."

"Sure. Yeah, okay, whatever." Her sister's boyfriend said disbelievingly.

"I'm going to the kitchen, to cook or something." He said. She gasped and ran to her room where her sister was already sleeping.

After waiting a few minutes, she gathered her courage and walked to her kitchen. He stood there, putting something in the oven. He turned around and stared at her. She shuddered. It was scary how he could do that.

"So." She said, rocking on the balls of her feet.

"So." He said. "Nice boyfriend you got there." He said, words filled with acid.

"You don't like him?" she asked innocently.

"No." He stated simply.

"Why?"

"You're… well… it's complicated." He shrugged. "No boy's good enough for you." he said finally.

"Really?" she asked, shocked.

"Yeah." He leaned forwards, his mouth close to hers.

_Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep._

He turned back to the oven, and pulled out a tray of cookies.

"Cookie?" he offered her. She smiled and took a cookie.

Those years of waiting were almost up. Her mother might make her wait for while to be with him. But that was okay. She knew that it wouldn't be awkward or embarrassing anymore.

Finally, she was sixteen. And he was eighteen. And it was okay.


	4. 14 and 12

A/N: Hey guys, Layne here. If anyone was wondering how to pronounce that, it's Lane (like a street lane) not Lay-Nee. Just making sure. Anyways, three more chapters left for this story (including this one) and they will be from Iggy's point of view. For instance, it will be 14 and 12, not 12 and 14.

**Chapter 4: 14 and 12**

She was younger. And well, slightly annoying. Especially when she thought him eating was amazing. He wasn't stupid. Of course he could eat. Being blind didn't make him an idiot.

After that, he had a short temper with her, but soon he came to warm up to the twelve-year-old.

He liked when she read to him. When he first asked her to read to him, he felt handicapped, but she agreed, never making him feel so. When she read, he could imagine that he was there, in the place of the main character, on an adventure that didn't include genetically modified kids, or blind fourteen year-olds.

He didn't know what she looked like, but he realized it didn't matter. He didn't know what any of the flock looked like. But it was worse with her. He had images of what they looked like when they were younger, back when he could see. But he didn't have any idea, no clue, what she looked like. But it didn't matter.

Sure, she was cute, he guessed. But she was twelve. And he was fourteen. Not really a matter of maturity, but a matter, of well… awkwardness. Sometimes it was awkward when he could feel her skin heat up on her cheeks, and when he heard her stutter in shyness. Really, if anything, their relationship was awkward.

Maybe someday, they could have more. But for now he was fourteen. And she was twelve.

A/N: Grrrrr. This was SOOO hard to write. Couldn't say much. Leave reviews if you liked it or hated it. Flames are appreciated, just be reasonable.


	5. 16 and 14

**A/N: Second to last chapter. Just trying to finish this up, ya know?**

**Chapter 5: 16 and 14.**

Well, she certainly was older now. Fourteen. But, it was still awkward to be around her sometimes.

When she was twelve, she never acted strange. But now, it was if being fourteen changed that. She avoided him. The only time she would talk to him was if he talked to her first. She always took long times to say something, as if she was scared.

But there were times, however, when he could coax a laugh out of her.

She had a nice laugh. Warm and light. Like bells. He loved it when she laughed. And hey, that was his specialty. Not as fast as Max. Not as strong as Fang. But he sure could summon some laughs.

Then, the air would grow awkward between them again.

And, it was strange, the more she avoided him, the more he wanted to be with her.

But it was still awkward. He was a sixteen-year-old. And he was pretty sure that most sixteen-year-olds did _not_ date fourteen-year-old. Because, well simply, it just screamed _why yes, yes I am desperate. _And, if being blind wasn't enough, he didn't need a fourteen-year-old girlfriend.

So maybe he could wait. For when it wasn't awkward or weird.

But for now, he was sixteen. And she was fourteen.

**A/N: Garsh. Iggy's pov is certainly VERY hard. Btw, if you review, I will give you a reward. Most of the times, it's a sneak peak at the next chapter. Just ask those who review. But, yeah, I also need advice on the last chapter. I have an idea I would like to share with those that review.**


	6. 18 and 16

**A/N: Last chapter. Ya guys ready? Here we go….**

**Chapter 6: 18 and 16**

She was very older now. Much older now. And now, it wasn't awkward between them. Nope, not at all.

That was until he overheard her and Max talking one night. He had passing their room and his way up to the room he was staying in when he heard his name, hushed and whispered.

Curiously, he silently hung by the door, listening to almost inaudible voices argue.

"I don't want to date anybody," she argued.

"Yes you do." Max countered. "Just not anybody at your school."

There was a pause.

"You're right. I want to wait for him." She whispered, so softly that he almost missed it. _Wait for who?_

"Well, maybe if you date other guys, he'll notice you." Max proposed. He could hear silence again, and could imagine a brooding girl, contemplating what Max had said, as he himself was.

…

Two days later, she arrived from school, on time as always. Nothing out of the ordinary. Except, when he heard the door open, _two _pairs of footsteps could be heard. One he recognized as hers. The other he didn't.

Everyone met in the living room to be introduced to the mysterious pair of footsteps that had no name.

_Boyfriend, _she said.

Immediately, he hated her 'boyfriend'. And right then and there, he decided blood would make an appearance if he ever hurt her.

After the nuisance that she called 'boyfriend' left, he made way for his room. Everyone else seemed to like her 'boyfriend', everyone except, well, him.

Fang was in his room. And he must have noticed how mad he was, because Fang talked to him. Long complete sentences. About _her._

Even madder then when he came in the room, he left in search of the kitchen. He paused, and heard footsteps tromping down the hall, sounding mysteriously like hers. Strange.

He was putting a tray of unbaked cookies in the oven when he picked up soft breathing. He turned to where the noise came from, and looked at where he guessed her eyes would be.

They stood there for a while, until she shifted her wait and said, "So

"So." He answered back, pausing, thinking of what to say. "Nice boyfriend you got there." He said, trying to put as much disdain in those words as he could. Luckily, sarcasm came easy for him.

"You don't like him?" she asked innocently, as if she didn't know he had heard her telltale footsteps outside his room.

"No." He stated simply, because, well, it was the truth.

"Why?"

"You're… well… it's complicated." He shrugged. For once, he was confused. _Why _didn't_ he like him?_

"No boy's good enough for you." he said finally. No boy but him, and not even him.

"Really?" she asked. He could tell she was shocked.

"Yeah." He swallowed, his throat tight. A rash idea had just come to him. He leaned in to where he guessed her mouth was.

_Beep beep beep. Beep beep beep._

Sighing ruefully, he turned to the oven and pulled out the tray of cookies.

"Cookie?" he offered her. She might've smiled, or nodded. He couldn't tell, but he knew that she took a cookie.

And, for once it wasn't awkward. For once, it wasn't weird. For once, it was all right. Sure, she would have to wait a while until she was older. But, that was what they expected.

Finally, he was eighteen. And she was sixteen. And it was okay.

**A/N: ****AmyQueen95**** brought up this question: Will there be another chapter in which they get together, or will I leave it with this as the final chapter? I don't know. I kinda like this being the end, seeing as I don't know where to go from this, but I'm leaving it up t you. Review saying whether you want a final chapter, or for this to be the final chapter, then I'll tally up the votes, and then do what the reviewers want. Please, it you want a say in this, review. Anyone can do it. Even you.**


	7. Despite the Difference

A/N: This is the last and final chapter. As a reward to those who reviewed, I am giving a SPECIAL thank you.

**lillypad22**** – Thank you, it was because of your review that pushed me to do this next chapter.**

**..you****- **** I want to thank you for thinking that this was great. I had a hard time writing it, so it's pleasuring to know someone thinks that. Also, thank you for your opinion on this last chapter.**

Cherryberry - Thank you. I will finish this, for you.

**.**** – I guess one more chapter would be nice, so I hope that I was nice in doing this.**

**AmyQueen95**** – ****It was you, who gave me the idea of this chapter, so thank you.**

**Integrity21**** – ****I'm glad you think this is great. Sometimes I get scared a story isn't good. Thank you.**

**Pomegranata**** - One day I'll find out who Arty is (I haven't gotten that far into the series yet), but it amazes me that you read something that wasn't your favorite. It amazes me more that it was mine.**

- Thank you for reviewing, as well as a new word! Kayoot!

**Elise The Amazing**** - Thank you! For clearing me up on the whole search engine thing, and yeah, I'm confused on her age sometimes too…**

**blue1031**** – One of my first reviewers. I kept updating! Ha! And now here I am! Thanks!**

**..mind – ****My very first reviewer for this story. Thank you so much. I was scared when my story was out there for days, and no one reviewed. Because of you I continued.**

_**I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, or even read. I love you all!**_

**Here we go:**

**Chapter 7: Despite the Difference**

Wrapped around her finger were two things.

A silver band with little diamonds.

And a blind mutant, whom she loved very much.

He would give the world for her, and she knows it. She loves him so much. And he her.

When they were younger, it was weird, pitiful in her eyes. Embarrassing in his eyes.

They were so afraid of the other, so afraid of themselves.

They grew older, and as they did, they grew together.

She loves him. Despite the years he has over her.

He loves her. Despite the fact that she's younger.

Looking back, those two years kept them apart. Now, it doesn't matter. Two years means nothing.

Looking back, two years felt like worlds. Now, two is only a number. And numbers don't matter.

Love does.

Sixteen, she found out he felt the same. Eighteen, he found in himself that he liked her.

They had to wait, and that is the marveling part. That they waited for the other. Sixteen and eighteen are two different worlds, but twenty-one and twenty-three are not. She waited. He waited. And that's was vexes others.

Together, they are inseparable.

Together, they are the epitome of love. True love.

Yes.

They have an Age Difference.

Ella has _always_ been younger than Iggy. That has always been an obstacle to over come. But it wasn't as bad as she thought.

Sure, they have an age difference, but it doesn't matter.

She loves him. He loves her.

Despite the Difference.


	8. Autor'sNote

Go now to youtube. Type in: Layne Muffins into the search bar.

Click the video titled: Layne Muffins: 2012


End file.
